Sparklers
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Hinamori sits all alone on new years eve. Until Hanatarou walks in asking if she wants to light a few sparklers with him. What happens? Find out!
1. Sparklers

Sparklers

Hinamori sighed as she stared out her window at Ichigo and Rukia. The clock was five minutes from midnight and the new year would be upon them soon. She wished she had someone to spend time with this year. Aizen was gone, little Shiro chan was away, and everyone else was either to drunk to light a match or to occupied to help light a fire cracker.

Suddenly her door creaked open and in walked Hanatarou, he looked like he was scared of being there in front of her. She smiled warmly at her friend, he blushed deep scarlet.

"I noticed you were just sitting here alone and I wanted to know. Do you want to. Maybe light some fire works with me?" She literally flew over her desk to hug him "of course Hana-Chan!" He blushed at her nick name for him. "I'm afraid all I have is a few sparklers. Sorry it's not much." She smiled broadly "who cares about how many you have? Let's go!"

Grabbing his hands they flew out of the room to meet Ichigo and Rukia. "I can do it idiot!"

"You're lighting the wrong side midget!"

Hinamori rolled her eyes at them and turned to Hanatarou, he was poking the fire works into the ground. He lit the one in his hand and handed it to her "when I was little we always did this. We poke them into the ground then light them." She carefully lights each sparkler then pokes the one in her hand into the ground. She turns to Hanatarou, who had four in each hand and was twirling them around in a flash of bright light.

She gasped "wow!" She lit two, with one in each hand she followed his moves, being careful not to burn herself at the same time.

Her heart skipped a beat when the large clock above her struck 12 and the shiba's lit up the sky with colors, reds, greens, purples, oranges, blues, every color of every shade was there that night. "Ganju and Kukaku have done it again!" Hinamori then turns to her friend and kisses him on the cheek.

He turns bright red.

"Happy New Year Hana-Chan."

* * *

**I don't own Bleach, just the story. And no I don't own Sparklers either, if I did they would be in multiple colors. lol.**

**Anyways.... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Valentines Day

_**By semi huge request here is a continuation of my story Sparklers! This is for everyone who wanted a Valentines Day story. It'll be a bit rushed so cut me some slack. Thank you**_

The streets of Karakura town were decorated from one end to the next in pink, white, red, an occasional splash of purple, and alleyways that smelled nothing like sewage and garbage, but rather flowers and melting chocolates.

Hinamori marveled at every sound, every scent, every movement, everything about the human world amazed her. "Hana-chan what's this?" She asked holding up a box of chocolates, with a heart shaped box with a red ribbon tied around it. "That's a box of chocolates. Hopefully you know what chocolates are." She nodded "well it's what humans give to someone they have strong feelings for on the human holiday Valentines Day."

She tilted her head to the side "Valentines Day? We don't have that in Soul Society. Sigh, I would love to see our streets decorated like this!" He smiled at her, "me too Momo-Chan."

They wandered around for a few more minutes before Hinamori gasped loudly, Hanatarou looked away from a TV screen in a window of an electronics store to his friend, she was staring at a huge bouquet of pink carnations with two red silk butterflies poking out from the forest of flowers. The long stems were tied together with a white bow.

"Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!" She couldn't pry her eyes away from it, but she sighed when she realized she wouldn't be able to get the beautiful bouquet, she sighed again "come on Hana-Chan. Let's go…"

So they continued with Hinamori gasping at a sum of three amazingly cute items. A white plushy kitty with bright blue eyes with a red ribbon around it's neck with a pure silver charm that read "I love you", an overly large white card decorated with purple lace and giant red heart with the words "Be my Valentine!" drawn carefully in a bright pink and written in beautiful cursive, and of course a silver charm bracelet with a small half heart that said "best" and a matching bracelet that said "friends." Hinamori as she and Hanatarou, who had remained semi silent the whole day, trudged home.

As soon as they walked into their temporary home until they completed their mission in the human world. She dropped her things and plopped on her bed, which was right next to her medical friend. Hanatarou suddenly gasped "oh no! I think I dropped my soul pager back at the stands I better go look for it! I'll be right back." Hinamori sighed "okay."

Just when the door clicked closed the phone rang "hello?" She answered half-heartedly. It was Rukia.

"_Oh my gosh Ichigo just got me this bouquet of Roses!! Nine real, one fake. When I asked him what it meant he handed me this card and it said "I will forever love you until each of these flowers die." How sweet is that?"_

Hinamori sighed again "that's wonderful Rukia!" She said with fake happiness, _I wish someone would give me a Valentine. _She thought but didn't say "I'm sorry Rukia, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Without waiting for Rukia to say goodbye she hung up the phone. Curled up in bed, and fell asleep.

Later that night she could feel something shaking her awake "Hinamori. Hinamori." A soft voice spoke to her, she opened one eye and smiled at her friend "Hi Hana-Chan. What's up?"

He had one hand behind his back, he smiled at her, "this is what's up." He brought out what was behind his back, showing her the beautiful bouquet of carnations with two silk butterfly's sticking out, she stared at the flowers as the shy medic gently handed them to her.

"Oh Hana-Chan. They're beautiful…"

He blushed deep red "well. That's not all I got you."

Hanatarou grabbed a purple box from the corner, it was wide and pretty tall. She slowly unwrapped the present and gasped, it was the little kitten with the big blue eyes, and under it was the huge card underneath it.

She opened it and inside in sloppy but readable handwriting were the words.

_**Not many can remember  
That you have feelings too**_

_**So on this day of lovers fair**_

_**I give this gift to you**_

_**To show that I care**_

_**You are my closest friend**_

_**The one who cares the most**_

_**You're more than just a passing trend**_

_**You never ever boast**_

_**You're the best thing I could ask for**_

_**The one who makes it right**_

_**You're the one who I adore**_

_**You are the cutest sight**_

_**To you Hinamori, Happy Valentines Day.**_

Hinamori had no idea if she wanted to laugh, or to cry, or both! Hanatarou suddenly lifted up her arm and latched something on to it, she lifted her wrist to her face and gasped again, it was the silver charm bracelet she had seen in the store. "Oh my gosh."

But then she saw the word "I" instead of "Best" or "Friends" Hanatarou blushed deeply and slowly lifted up his own arm.

She connected the two halves and read the message first in her head, then out loud in a disbelieving voice.

"I love you…"

Hanatarou didn't say anything, but he didn't turn back to see Hinamori reach for his face "Hana-Chan." She said turning him back to look at her.

"Happy Valentines Day."

With that she pulled him into a slow, passionate, Valentines Day perfect kiss.

_**Well? What do you think? I know Hanatarou is like REALLY OOC but oh well! It came out great! I love the poem and I worked really hard on it! And sorry I couldn't find anything to rhyme with remember that would make sense or come out right. So yeah! Reviews are welcome, I take requests, and OH!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (boo) or any of the items listed I just own the poem and I have a copy right claim on it! (not really) but please if you want to use it (which you probably don't) please please please! Ask first!**_

_**Thanks! You can go back to reading other stories that are probably better than mine!  
**_

_**And please you don't need to remind me if it's crappy, it just spilled out suddenly and I had to get it out.**_

_**Phew. Anyway! Long story short (too late)**_

_**Don't own bleach**_

_**Review's are welcome**_

_**I take requests! **___

_**and etc etc.**_

_**Thank you for reading! Now GO REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE EVER EVER EVER!!!**_


	3. Happy Birthday HanaChan!

Happy Birthday Hana-chan!

**Warning: I didn't have a really good base plan for this but I'm content with the way it came out. This story is really rushed….**

* * *

Hanataro yawned loudly as he pulled himself out of bed and got ready for the day.

He slid the door open and ice-cold water was dumped onto his face. Two men from his squad laughed in his face as he shivered strongly "April Fools Shrimp!" They high fived and walked away laughing like no tomorrow. Hanataro sighed sadly before heading back into his room to change again.

As soon as he walked into his assigned medical wing he was greeted with Unohana ordering him, sweetly though, to go perform surgery on a man from squad 12.

"Chemical indigestion. Now hurry!" Unohana ordered before turning back to her own patient.

The medic bowed to his Captain and ran to the surgery wing.

* * *

After the long surgery was claimed a success Hanataro went back to his Captain to get another assignment.

Unohana smiled sweetly at her 7th seat when he walked in "that's all Hanataro, you can go home. Happy birthday!" She said giving him a warm hug "arigato Taicho!" He said bowing before walking away.

But he didn't go home, instead he turned to the 5th squad where his girlfriend Hinamori Momo was more than likely still at work.

On his way to the squad 5 barracks Hanataro had to quickly pass the 11th squad, where he was sure many "birthday surprises" waited for him.

As soon as Hanataro put his foot in front of the squad 11 barracks two squad members on patrol ran up to him with buckets full of something yellow and thoroughly disgusting. Figuring the buckets were going to be thrown on him Hanataro made a run for it.

The two men chased after him, and as usual Hanataro just couldn't outrun them.

The first man grabbed him by the back of the shirt and the second man slammed the buckets onto his head. The two ran away laughing.

Hanataro yanked the bucket off his head and saw that he was now covered in what looked, and smelled, like three-day-old puke.

He so badly wanted to sniff his tears back but the smell was to intoxicating to take it in.

So he stalked over to Hinamori's office and tried hard to ignore the sounds of her bickering squad mates.

* * *

Hinamori hummed lightly to herself as turned in her new sky blue kimono. "Oh I hope Hanataro likes it." She said to herself before fixing the table with a delicious dinner laid out that she had cooked for her boyfriend's birthday.

The door slid open and she turned around her arms open wide "Hi Hana-chan!" She rushed forward to hug him before she smelled what he was covered in. She stopped dead in her tracks "what is that smell?"

Hanataro could feel the tears melt away the grime and soak through to his skin. "April Fools Day Remember?"

Hinamori sighed "I'm having a talk with those men that I promise!" She sighed looking her boyfriend up and down "come on Hana you can take a bath in here." She said leading him to her private bathroom "I'll run back to your squad and pick up some clothes for you." Just as she was about to leave she stopped in her tracks and grabbed a small trash bin "wait! Honey?" She asked opening the door slightly "throw those clothes in here first."

Hanataro smiled and threw his robes into the bin.

* * *

Hinamori hummed as she walked past squad 11, only to see two men snickering behind a nearby tree.

Curios she walked over to the tree to find two men behind the tree holding buckets and snickering loudly. "Hello."

They leaped at the sound of her voice and turned around "Hinamori fuku-taicho! W-what are you doing here?" She smiled sweetly "oh just passing through. What were you doing back here?"

The second man snorted loudly and stupidly shouted out "we just threw these huge buckets of puke at this 4th squader." He nudged his friend in the ribs "Happy April Fools Day eh Kenji?"

Hinamori's aura could have passed for murderous "you. Did. What?" She asked quietly.

The two men cowered in fear at her reiatsu's strength "was it by any chance his birthday today?"

They nodded slowly.

Her reiatsu flared before she screamed loudly.

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!!"

The pained and terrified screams of two men carried out into the sky.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Zaraki found two of his men hanging from their pants their Zanpakto's keeping them from falling and their mouths taped shut with duck tape and their arms bound behind their backs.

"Taicho!" Their muffled voice pleaded.

Hinamori skipped by carrying a bundle of clothes "hello men." They flinched away from her.

She nodded at Zaraki and continued on "take care."

It didn't take long for the Captain to put two and two together. He looked at his men then turned away.

"Taicho!"

* * *

Hinamori handed the bundle of clothes to her waiting boyfriend. He emerged a few minutes later smiling sheepishly at her. She rushed up and hugged him tightly "Happy birthday Hana-chan!"

He smiled brightly and returned the hug thank you Hinamori. You made up for all the mean pranks everyone played on me today.

"Oh by the way. Come with me I want you to see something."

She had dragged him to squad 11 and sure enough the two men were still hanging there.

"What did you do to them?" He asked slightly scared of her now.

"Oh just a little payback." She kissed him lightly on the nose. "I love you Hana-chan."

He smiled and kissed her nose "I love you too Hina-Chan."

* * *

**Okay I know it sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else and I know the ending was really OOC but really this couple doesn't have enough respect or reference unlike Ichiruki Ulquihimme and Ishihime etc. so not a lot of authors (like me) would know how they would act around each other and for a fact. I'm not that good with mushy gushy romance things. It all depends on the weather…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Oh! And I need holidays and reviews people! I don't really pay attention to the Calendar. Seriously, yesterday I thought it was the nineteenth.**


End file.
